<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day 2: Heat of the Moment||Interrupted by LED10089</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24528850">Day 2: Heat of the Moment||Interrupted</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LED10089/pseuds/LED10089'>LED10089</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>BFKW 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Buddie First Kiss Week 2020, Frottage, M/M, S.W.A.T Season 3 Episode 18 mentioned, To Be Edited</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:33:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>533</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24528850</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LED10089/pseuds/LED10089</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a bad call Eddie and buck have to cheer each other up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>BFKW 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772596</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>104</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day 2: Heat of the Moment||Interrupted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eddie was asleep, back pressed to the wall of the bank room at the station, with Buck curled around him, head in Eddie's lap. It had been a tough call. </p><p>Police had responded first to report of shots fired and when they arrived the house was on fire. So the 118 had been called. Buck and Eddie had been sent in to do a sweep of the house due to information that there was a woman and a young child in the house. The house was clear until they got to the nursery. The woman was lying on the floor multiple GSWs to her torso and the baby had a GSW to the face, the mother having obviously tried to save her baby girl. They where DOA but it didn't change the guilt that had crept up on them. They rushed out the house, Buck already ripping off his gear and dropping to his knees, dry wretching onto the ground. Tears streaming down both of their faces, Eddie knelt down next to him, placed a comforting hand on his back and shook his head at the S.W.A.T team, who all came up to apologise for making  them go in there. Numbers had been exchanged then they parted, off to do their respective jobs.</p><p>So when they had gotten back to truck and Buck and Eddie had  sat closer than usual still crying, the team hadn't pushed. Again when they kicked their shoes off right after they exited the truck dumped their turnout gear in a pile and sprinted for the showers. Especially when they had gone to pick up the shoes and saw the blood coating the bottom. After a very long and incredibly thorough shower, they had gotten dressed and hid in the bunks.</p><p>Bucks head twitched slightly on his lap, but it was enough to wake Eddie up. That was a good as Buck started mumbling, face scrunching up and shaking. He slipped his hand through his hair calming the other down and waking him up before the nightmare progressed any further. Pulling Buck to his chest and, inadvertently, making Buck straddle his hips he started to rock them both slightly, pressing tentative kisses to his temple and trying not to let his dad Mode go into overdrive. </p><p>After ten minutes Buck pulled away slightly and kissed him hard, slipping into a makeout session. All tongue and teeth and desperation. Hips rocking, hair pulled, waist grabbed. Eddie's hand sliped between them to undo their slacks. His hands slipping to grab Bucks ass and gave it a hard squeeze one hand moving down to play with his hole, the other to grab the dicks and hold them together. Hips still thrusting to get the friction they crave, mouths still moving to swallow up the sounds the other makes, making sure that they're quiet, knowing that if they get caught one, if not both, will get suspended.</p><p>A loud bang on the door made them spring apart, and listened as Hen called them up for lunch. They looked at each other laughed and spent a few minutes fixing their hair before they left, a silent promise to finish this later.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>